The Unforgivable Sins I Have Committed
by TheSuicidalAngel015
Summary: I am nothing but a deceiver,lying to those whom I wish I could call my friends.But I can not for my Father will...kill them.Then I will have no reason to live. MAIN!Lenalee Lee-x-Rayne Creed, SLIGHT!Allen-x-Rayne. WARNING!Rating go up for later chapter.
1. Sorrowful, Helpless Deciever

_She knew her feelings were not right. But... she couldn't help be wish she could rebel against it and be with the person that stolen her heart._

No it wasn't Allen Walker, Lavi or Kanda.

It was youngest Exorcist General, Rayne Creed; the most... beautiful person in the entire world on the outside, but more beautiful in the inside.

Sighing, Lenalee sits up from her bed and gets out. "I wish... you didn't die that day..." She muttered before doing her regular routines in the mornings.

But she wasn't prepared for the reappearance of the black-haired General.

* * *

**The Unforgivable Sins x[Lenalee Lee]x I Have Committed****  
**Episode One: "Sorrowful, Helpless Deceiver"

Lies.

Distrust.

Lovers of themselves.

Lovers of Pleasure.

Lovers of Greed.

There are so many more, so many Sins you can commit without even knowing. And...**.**

...**.** Sins that have been committed can never be washed away.

No...**.**

Once you have sinned. There's nothing you can do to get rid of that guilt. **Nothing**.

Especially if you have committed as many Sins as I have done. You'll most likely be rivalled against the Devil himself, if you have done as many Sins as I.

God himself despises my existence. Because...**.** I'm the Devil's Daughter...**.** I was raised to kill those who would get in his way of taking over the world.

But....**.** She ruined it all. She was slowly changing me, making me become more... more... _Human_.

She... stole my heart.

An Exorcist shown the dim light that world held. But it was getting brighter and brighter each day. The humans that lives on Earth was realises that the world was slowly dying from their garbage.

The Exorcist... Lenalee Lee... stolen the heart of The Earl of Millenniums' Daughter; _Rayne Hikari_.

_"I wonder... if Lenalee would forgive me, if she ever knew who my father was?"_ The mere thought made Rayne grind her teeth with anger. _"...**.** No... not after all the pain he created and caused throughout the world...**.**"_

She trembles as she struggles to stand, only to grab hold of the curtain surrounding her bed and fall to the ground, because her sudden weight, it was far too much for the weak white sheet.

Her eyes yells pains, while salvia is spitted out of her mouth when she mutely shout out with agonizing pain and she land on the floor with a thunderous thud.

But, a few seconds later; she turns over and begins to cough up blood, which turned into a mixture of blood and tears.

She barely registered the sounds of footsteps and the door being flung open. But, when she felt several pairs of hands grab hold of her and lift her up and places her back on the bed, she coughed up blood once more and drips down her chin.

Rayne's wide, fearful eyes searches through the group of humans, not recognizing any of them. Her heart pounds against her chest and she shouts at them. "...**.** Where the fuck am I!!?"

Taken back, the humans glance at each other with a strange look before looking back at Rayne.

"You're at the Black Order. I found you unconscious and thoroughly injured with vastly injuries, in a forest overflowing with Akuma." A deep, polite voice replied from behind the group of humans.

Rayne watched the group jump and move aside for the voice to come into view, she was shocked of who she saw, but she tried her best to hide it and keep a blank expression.

_"Allen...**.** Walker...**.**"_


	2. Sorrowful, Helpless Deciever Pt2

**Author Note:**  
If you **do not** like Yuri [Lesbian] then do not read this story, because this is a Yuri Romance. Preferably, a **Lenalee Lee** from **-Man**, Yuri Romance.

**But**, it's going to be a slow progress and it'll seem to be more of a Allen Romance for now, at least until this story is half way finished. Okay? Now, let's get on with the story, shall we? :]

Besides, you can't rush in love, can you?  
**  
P.S.**_  
Please forgive me with making Allen OOC, but he'll be getting more and more back Into Characters as the Story continues! I promise, hope __you__ die and __stab__ stick a needle in __your__ the eye. Anyways, Onward! *Shoves pointy object into your face* Well!? Read the dang Chapter! I worked hard on it, ya know!?_

**The Unforgivable Sins x[Lenalee Lee]x I Have Committed**

**Episode Two: "Sorrowful, Helpless Deceiver"** Pt.2_._

I stare at the white-haired Exorcist with a stunned expression, my heart skipping a beat. _"It's... really him... Allen Walker..."_

"Are you alright, miss?" I shake my head, returning to reality.

"I—I'm fine, Al—who are you?" I asked, scanning him over, making him blush a little.

Blinking, I hold back a laugh when I saw it finally dawned on him. "ACK! I'm sorry!!" He shouted, before offering you a apologetic smile. "I'm Allen Walker, I hope you can forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, I guess I forgot." He said, laughing nervously.

"Oh, it's alright. So, I'm at the Black Order—," I stiffened when I remembered where I am. _"Fuck! I'm in deep shit now__...__**.**__"_

I force myself into a sitting position, glaring at the Black Order's staff members, but not at Allen—his too kind hearted for me to be angry at him. "I see...**.** I must leave... where are my things?" I glance around the room, trying to find my clothes and weapon.

I forced myself to sit up, struggling a bit until I felt a pair of hands help me. "Who--?"

"H—hey! Be careful, you might reopen your wounds!" Allen stuttered, his hands helping me sit up without feeling much pain.

"... thank you, Allen." I thanked the white-haired boy, with a sorrowful, apologetic smile. _"Hopefully in the future, you won't regret saving me..."_

I saw something flicker in his silver eyes, making me confused, just for a second before I shrugged it off.

"I'm Rayne... Hikari. And I thought I recognized you, Cross's pupil, correct?" I questioned him, before slowly getting off the bed, only to stumble onto him. "S---sorry."

Chuckling, Allen helps me stand straight, and guides me towards a door in the room—I didn't even notice it. "Yeah, I am. Are you a friend of my Master?" Opening said door, I see a sparkling clean bathroom, and something black on top of the toilet.

"I had the people who makes our uniform make you a new outfit, don't worry, it still looks like the one you were wearing." Something dawns on him, a light blush appears on his gorgeous face. "A—and I had a friend of mine, Lenalee, change your clothing and tend to your injuries!"

I couldn't help be laugh at Allen's expression.

But, I must of have laughed a little too loud, because it was seemed to have caught the attention of people.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower, alright, Allen? I'll be out in an hour or so." I said, smiling.

I closed the door after I walked into the bathroom, and began stripping out of the shorts and night-shirt.

**Allen Walker's POV**

When he heard Rayne turn on the water, I turned to the person who walked in his room.

"Is there something you need, Lavi?" I questioned the said red-head.

I twitched when he looked around the room before looking at the bathroom door. "I was told that you brought a girl back home, and too check up on you and see how the girl was doing."

I narrowed my silver orbs and glared darkly at the stupid rabbit. "Oh? And just who told you this?"


End file.
